


Prompts & Such

by dcjuris



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: This will be a place for me to dump prompts that I've come up with but never pursued or finished. I may or may not work on these, but they're not a priority at the moment. If there's one you'd like to run with, just leave a comment with your e-mail address and we can chat about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176392
Kudos: 4





	1. Too Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel A/B/O AU

John Winchester always knew his sons were mates. He knew it long before seven-year-old Dean snarled at him for reprimanding Sam--stolen penny candy clutched in his baby-chubby fists. He knew it long before he watched sixteen-year-old Dean, bottom lip trembling, face panic sweat slick, sitting outside Sam's room, trying to talk him through his first rut. 

No, John Winchester knew the moment Mary laid Sam in Dean's arms, as red flooded his first bon son's eyes and Dean whispered " _Mine_."

It never mattered that they were both Alphas. Sam just naturally deferred to Dean, and Dean just naturally took charge. It worked, and who the hell was he to stand in the way of biology?

What he didn't realize until much, much later, was that his boys weren't a bonded pair. No, in true Winchesters Have to Be Extra style, they were part of a triad.

He figured _that_ out the day Chuck and Naomi Shurley moved in next door with their gaggle of children. It wasn't bouncy, round-in-all-the-right-places Anna, or flirty, carefree Gabe, or even smart-as-a-whip Inias who caught his boys' interest. It was shy, quiet Castiel. Castiel, who Dean spotted sitting in the garden, watching bees. With all the confidence a teenage Alpha could muster, he swaggered over and called out "Hey there, little honeybee."

And John has to admit, he groaned. As pick up lines went, it was terrible. But Dean's bravado worked--the three boys were inseparable within the week. They stayed that way, too, until the day Cas disappeared. 

The town worked itself into a frenzy. Everyone searched for him--John included. He knew what it was like to lose a mate, and he'd be damned if he sat idly by while his boys lost theirs. But things have a way of coming to light when the focus is on, and Naomi finally admitted she sold the boy to an omega auctioneer. 

That was that, at least legally. Cas was an omega, and a minor--his Alpha parent could do with him as she pleased. Life returned to normal for everyone but the Winchesters. As the years passed, Dean and Sam never gave up hope of finding Cas. Dean went into law enforcement and became a detective running the Omega Crimes Unit. Sam pursued law school, and with help from Gabe and John's old friend Missouri, he opened his own firm, with a focus on Omega Rights. Along the way, John traded his mechanics' license for a private detectives' license--even convinced his best friend Bobby to join him.

Even after twenty years of dead ends, near misses, and red tape, none of them ever gave up. They tracked down every lead, talked to every witness.

And that's what brought them here, to Poughkeepsie, New York, to the worst slave trafficking ring any of them has ever seen. It's the stuff of nightmares, the kind of thing that will one day turn "Poughkeepsie" into their own personal codeword for the unimaginable. 

John holds Sam back as Dean eases over to the huddle figure on the floor. He's thin--far, far too thin--and there's not an inch of his naked, filthy body that isn't covered in scars or bruises.

John isn't even sure he's Cas, but Dean crouches down, and in a voice mere seconds from breaking, whispers, "Hey there, little honeybee."

It's minutes that stretch into hours in John's head before the man on the floor stirs. Slowly, he looks up. 

"D--De?"

Sam rips himself free of John's grip and he's on the floor too, large hands reaching out cautiously, pulling Dean and Cas both close as Cas shakes and sobs. 

Dean's partner Benny lays a hand on John's shoulder. "It's finally over."

John shakes his head. "It's only just beginning."


	2. Too Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel A/B/O AU

The brothers are both Alphas, and are mates. They've shared an omega or two along the way, but it's mostly always been them. Castile is their omega friend--they grew up with him. If they're both honest, they've wanted him for a long time, but Cas never wanted a mate, and they respected that. He moved away a couple years ago, and they miss him fiercely. They've kept in contact, but lately they hear from. him less and less. Frankly, they're starting to worry. And then one night, during a nasty snowstorm, he shows up on their doorstep, beaten and bloody. He's been held prisoner at an illegal omega sex shop, and he's barely managed to escape. He went to the only safe place he knew--the Winchesters. The brothers do what they do best--they take care of and protect their own. 

Obviously a slow burn with lots of patience and healing. 


	3. The One Based on Maine Cabin Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel AU based on the show Maine Cabin Masters

Cas inherits his estranged father's cabin. At first, he wants to just sell the stupid thing, but when he visits he remembers fond memories--maybe the only happy memories of his childhood. So he hires a crew that specializes in cabins--the Winchester Brothers, along with Benny, Ash, Garth, Meg, Rufus, and Bobby. He doesn't have a huge budget, so he worked out a deal to assist the crew himself, which is a bonus because he can oversee the project.

Along the way, he falls hard for the Winchesters. He feels torn between them until one day, at the end of shift, Sam gets injured and Dean slips up and calls him _baby boy_. 

Dean plays it down as a _slip of the tongue_ , but the rest of the crew start giving Cas worried glances, like they know something he doesn't, and they're afraid of his reaction. 

Now Cas is wondering just what exactly is between Sam and Dean...and if maybe there's room for him, too. 


	4. The One Where Sam Has Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel AU A/B/O

Dean isn't sure what to make of the new ranch hand, Castiel. What kind of name is that, anyhow? But Bobby vouched for him, and Bobby's never been wrong. Still, The Winchester isn't like most ranches, so Dean reserves the right to tell Castiel--and Bobby--to shove his help up his ass.

But Cas turns out to be good people, just like Bobby said. He's a hard worker, never complains, and he's great with Dean's kids. He's a really good kisser, too, but that's not anybody's business but Dean's and Cas'.

Life is good. Normalcy and rhythm settle into the ranch. Until one night, Dean invites Cas up to the main house. Cas spots a picture on the mantle and picks it up.

"That's my Alpha," Dean tells him.

Cas frowns. This makes no sense. He knows the man in this photo--he's _slept with_ the man in this photo--and he never mentioned a mate. 

"He uh..." Dean clears his throat. "He's gone."

"He left you?"

"No, he..." Dean swallows hard and takes the picture from Cas' hand. "Sam's _gone_ gone. He uh... Plane crash."

Cas sucks in a breath. The man he knows ins't named Sam, but... "How long ago?"

"Three years, five months, ten days, and"--he glances at his watch--"seven hours." He chuckles bitterly. "But who the fuck is counting, right?"

Cas lays his hand on Dean's arm. "Dean--"

Dean pulls away and puts the picture back on the mantle. "Anyhow, dinner's ready."

Cas squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "Dean, I know this man. He's not dead."

Dean rounds on him, fury blazing in his eyes. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking. I know him. His name is Dean Singer, and I met him a little over two years ago, in Arizona."

Sam's plane crashed, he survived but had amnesia. Cas brings them back together, and they of course form a triad. Probably set before the Internet, I suppose.


	5. The One Set at The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel AU - brief mention of underage/Weecest

Sam and Dean own The Roadhouse Bar and Grill. Dean cooks with his sous chef Benny, and Sam runs from of house and is the GM. Jo, Charlie, and Garth are the waitstaff. Ellen and Bobby are the bartenders. Ash is their IT guy (because "yes, Dean, bars need iT too!").

Everyone knows they're a couple, but only Bobby knows they're brothers--because he took them in when their parents threw them out when Dean was 16, after discovering them together.

Every Christmas, they do a free dinner for those who have no family or place to go for the holidays. They usually see the same people every year, so it's turned into a sort of family affair. Some folks even help out with the cooking and whatnot. 

This year, there's a new face.

Castiel Novak, on the run from an abusive partner and hateful family, used every cent he had to get as far away as he could. Cold, starving, and heartbroken, he wanders into The Roadhouse on Christmas night. 

Sam and Dean are immediately interested in him, but they can tell it's going to take a lot of work to earn his trust. 

Slow burn, lots of patient love and schmoop. 

********Yes, I notated Dean as 16, which would make Sam 12 (yes, I can do math!). They've always been together, in my canon. Your milage may differ.********

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. I'm DC Juris. If you like my writing style, you can find some of my works on Amazon.


End file.
